Daddy's Precious Princess
by anewkindofme
Summary: Edward finds the prostitute Bella Swan on a street corner and hires her to be his baby girl for a year. But as the year comes to a close...will she choose to stay with her daddy? Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This story contains regression, spanking, foul language and some other things that you may find offensive. Don't like, don't read.**

**Chapter One: Who I Used To Be**

Bella's P.O.V:

I remember who I used to be, before it all happened. I wasn't a bad person, I had just made some bad choices which landed me on the streets at just the age of nineteen. My parents were dead and I couldn't pay rent to my roommate. I ended up getting mixed up in the wild world of prostitution. It paid good and I had a place to stay. My clients were normal, wanted their good time, paid for it and sent me on my way. But there was one venture I never came back from. The night I met Edward Cullen, changed my life.

_I climbed into the silver Volvo that awaited me at the corner. Inside the car sat a tall man with brown hair and piercing brown eyes. He gave me a smile and looked me up and down. "So where do you want to go?" I asked._

"_How about my place, it's just where I feel most comfortable." I nodded and he pulled out, soon driving down the road. After about ten minutes he pulled up in front of a huge mansion. I better get good tips for this, was the thought running through my head as he led me into the house and up the stairs. He opened a door to a room to reveal a nursery. It was bright pink with white bunnies painted on the walls. In the corner was a huge crib filled with stuffed animals. Across the room was a changing table where a huge diaper already sat along with a big lacey and poofy dress. There was also a big play pen and a rocking chair. I let out a sigh._

"_Listen dude, fetishes cost extra. And I don't do the diaper thing." He just shook his head and picked me up, carrying me over to the changjng table. "Hey! Did you not hear what I just said?!"_

"_You bet I did you filthy little whore and I don't care. You're no longer going to be playing this game sweet cheeks. I'm you're Daddy now." He went to remove my skirt and I pushed his hand away._

"_I am not doing this!" I went to jump down when he grabbed my waist and forced me down, strapping me to the changing table._

"_If you stay my little girl for a year, I will pay you a million dollars. If you choose to leave, I will call my father and report your little prostitution ring." My eyes went wide. How could he being doing this? While I definitely didn't want to stay this pervert's little girl, I couldn't be turned into the police. I knew they were already onto me and it was only a matter of time. "What do you want Bella?" I bit down on my lip, weighing my options. Five years in jail versus a year with this creep. I let out a big sigh._

"_Okay. Fine. But before I let this happen, I need to know what exactly I'll be forced to be doing." A flicker of glee entered his eyes. _

"_You're going to be Daddy's baby and you shall address me as your daddy. You will sleep in your crib, wear diapers that you cannot touch, you will wear what I put you in, I will feed you, spoon and bottle, I will in addition be responsible for everything you do. You will not give Daddy a hard time or Daddy will spank that cute little bottom. You will only use baby talk and can only crawl if Daddy is not holding you. Now, let's get you out of these big girl clothes. You're a baby now." He stripped off my skirt and tight top before removing my thong. He disappeared and returned with a soapy razor. My eyes widened as he shaved off everything but the hair on my head and my eyebrows. Once he finished, he picked me up. "Before I put you in your diaper, Daddy's going to give you a spanking for being such a dirty little slut." My eyes went wide as he carried me to the rocking chair and sat down. _

_He put me over his lap and began the brutal assault to my bottom. At first it began to turn me on. I felt myself go wet after a few minutes. It takes Edward a second to realize what was going on. Once he did, I heard his growl. "Bella! No! This is a punishment. Now Daddy has to give you a bath and clean off himself." He smacked my bottom harder than he had before, causing me to stop feeling any attracting towards him. He sat me in front of him and took my jaw into his hands. "Listen to me you little slut, you are no longer a big girl, a woman, you are a baby. You will not get turned on by this or so help me I will make it ten times worse. Do you understand me?" I slowly nodded and he slapped me across the face. I gasped and held my hand to my cheek. "Good. Now let's get you cleaned up." _

_He carried me into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and started the water. Once it was full, he put me in and knelt down in front of me, cleaning me off, saying he was relieving me from my filth from the street. I just sat there staring at this man, wondering why he wanted this, why he desired it. When he was done he stood me up and had me turn around. He spanked my bottom for a good twenty minutes until I was crying so hard I could barely speak. _

_He picked me up and carried me back into the room where he powdered my bottom and put on the big diaper. It felt weird against my stinging bottom, like cotton or fluff. After that he put some plastic pants over the diaper. Next came the big poofy dress. It was pink with lots of frills and lace and it barely covered my diaper. He brushed out my hair and tied it into pigtails with pink ribbons. He then put pink booties on my feet and pink mittens on my hands. He tied a frilly pink bonnet onto my head. For the final touch he produced a giant pink pacifier and put it in my mouth. He smiled and planted a huge kiss on my forehead. He picked me up and carried me to the crib, plopping me down. He arranged the stuffed animals around me and put a big floppy tiger into my arms. He pulled out a camera and took a picture. "Doesn't Daddy's wittle Princess look so cute?" He reached over and pinched my cheeks. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and he just smiled. I kicked my legs and laid down on top of a bunch of assorted stuffed animals. He smiled and kissed my forehead again. "Sleep my wittle princess. You've had quite a long day." He pulled a blanket over me and walked out of the room. _

"Who's Daddy's pretty wittle princess? Who is? Who is?" Edward coos as he holds me up in front of him, tickling me. I can't help but smile.

"Me Daddy!" I squeal. He smiles and holds me close to his chest, slowly rocking me back and forth. "You're so perfect," he coos down at me. "Yes you are. You're just Daddy's wittle Pumpkin." He pinches my now very chubby cheeks and then inserts the nipple to the bottle into my mouth. I begin to suck and stare up at him with big eyes. He pats my diaper clad bottom and continues to pinch my cheeks as I drink the bottle, feeling so safe and secure. Who knew I'd end up so happy here?

**Rate and review! More to come. **


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's P.O.V:

I place my baby girl down in her high chair, putting the bowl of oatmeal on the tray in front of her. She smiles at me as I tie the bib around her neck. "Hungry pretty girl?" She nods happily. "Yes Daddy!" I smile and hold up the spoon. "Open up, here comes the hanger." I make an airplane sound as I enter it into her awaiting mouth. I feed her the mush and then pick her up, sticking a bottle into her mouth. She instantly began to suck. I remember the first time I did this. It was so awkward.

"_Now Bella," I told her as I held the bottle in my hand. "We can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way." She clamped her mouth shut and shook her head. "I thought you wanted to be Daddy's baby."_

"_I am not going to drink from a bottle!" She exclaimed quickly before shutting her mouth again. I sighed. "Bella, if you don't drink this I'll have no choice but to spank that pretty little bottom. And so soon, didn't Daddy just spank you upstairs?" Her eyes went wide. "Your choice Bella. You have ten seconds. Ten…nine….eight….seven….six….five…four…"I began to loosen my belt._

"_Okay!" She opened her mouth and I smiled, sticking the bottle in her mouth. She began to suck on it and then made a face. She pulled the bottle out of her mouth and squirted it on my face. She then began to laugh. I narrowed my eyes, knowing she was just playing the part of baby but still. "Bella no. You will behave." I wiped my face and jammed the bottle back into her mouth. She sighed and sucked it all down." _

I hear a loud belch and chuckle. "That's my good girl," I coo, pinching her chubby cheeks. It's so weird to see how chubby she's gotten over the past ten months. She eats only baby food, apple sauce, oat meal and mashed potatoes but she eats a lot and I feed her about six bottles of formula a day. She's got a little pot belly and her cheeks are so chubby that they're irresistible to pinch. Even her little bootie has grown in size. The diapers have gotten bigger and fluffier and I have to buy her bigger outfits, but sometimes I just let her crawl around in her diaper. I know that babies are normally chubby and it fits perfectly. Today she's in a green top that has little watermelons on it and matching bloomers over her diaper but they don't hide it. On her head is an adorable little hat that looks like a watermelon. On her hands are little green mittens with booties to match. I lift up her shirt and blow into her tummy causing her to go into a fit of giggles.

"How about Daddy takes his little cherub shopping?" She smiled happily.

"Otay Daddy." I smile and kiss her forehead before packing up her diaper bag with a few diapers, the powders and lotions, extra pacifiers, toys, bottles and some snacks. I then place a watermelon pacifier in her mouth, clipping the leash to her dress. I love dressing her in themes, it makes her so much cuter. I carry her out to the car and strap her into her car seat, handing her, her bear. She instantly hugs it tight. I get in the front and turn on the new Wiggles CD I bought before pulling out of the driveway. I drive into town and pull up at the mall. I get out and set up her stroller, which is really an old fashioned carriage. She can lay down in it and everyone can peer down at my little angel. I pick her up and place her in, covering her up with a big fleece blanket, but not enough so it doesn't still show some of her very pretty little dress.

I push the carriage into the mall and instantly start to get stares. These carriages aren't seen often and even before they can see my precious little Pumpkin Pie, they think I'm old fashioned. I instantly get approached by a mother holding the hand of a small little boy. She peers inside and then looks up at me.

"How old is she?" I smile and wiggle Bella's right cheek.

"This little princess is ten months old." The woman snorts.

"Little? She's so fat. And she's definitely not ten months old," the woman tells us.

"She's a baby, so she's chubby." I pull down the blanket to show the rest of the outfit. The woman raises an eyebrow.

"Look you pedo, there are kids here. You wanna fulfill your sick little tendencies, do it at home. Don't bring this around children." She drags the young boy off and I just shake my head. Bella looks up at me, concern in her eyes. "Don't worry my iddy biddy wittle girl," I coo, putting the blanket back over her. "That was just a very mean lady." I push the carriage down to some stores and start shopping. Bella stays put the whole time until we reach Pay Less. I start looking for some cute sandals she could wear to my dad's BBQ this weekend when suddenly I hear a loud bang and then crying. I turn around and see Bella out of her carriage on the floor. The tears are streaming down her face and her pacifier fell out but luckily it's still pinned to her dress.

I quickly pick her up and hold her close, bouncing her slowly. "Shhh… Pumpkin, it's okay. Daddy's here, Daddy's got you." I look around and see her bear on the ground. It must have fallen out. I pick it up and hand it to her, but she still cries. People are still staring at the giant baby in my arms. I sigh and lift up her shirt, blowing into her tummy. That causes the sobbing to stop and she giggles instead. I smile and continue to do it. She kicks her legs in enjoyment. "Do you like that?" She nods and I do it again, causing more giggles. I plant a big kiss on her forehead. "Come on Angel. Let's go home."

**I meant to post this sooner, but I'm glad with all the feedback. Once again, don't like, don't read. Rate&Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all. I am still writing but a little update. I'll be posting this on all of my stories, just so y'all can know. I have been asked by several what happened to "Woodgie Woodgie". I did not delete the story. Someone reported it as "rating: explicit content or adult content above  
current rating" and Fanfiction deleted it. I know that I have been asked on a story to rate my stories "M". The content is not M rated. There is content far worse. If you do not like, don't read. I warn in each story about the infantilism. If you have an issue with the story, come to me or again, don't read. I won't be reposting "Woodgie Woodgie" as I do not wish to get in trouble. To the person that reported it, thank you so much for ruining things for others. Infantilism is not a sick, gross or awful thing. Do your research and read about it. I hope to get back to writing soon. Have a great evening guys.

Xoxo,

Valerie


End file.
